1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service providing method used upon providing a new service associated with a key telephone unit to the user who has the key telephone unit, a customer center for providing that service, and an user system comprising the key telephone unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In offices or business establishments, telephone exchanges such as electronic private branch exchanges, key telephone units, and the like are prevalently used. Upon purchasing and using such telephone exchange, the user purchases a telephone exchange having functions of his or her choice at that time.
In the telephone exchange, upon termination of an incoming call, the caller side may have to wait or connection to a desired destination may fail if the callee side is busy. For this reason, the number of trunks must be increased, or groups on the extension side must be changed. In such case, conventionally, the status quo must be recognized, and a new configuration must be built. Such processes must be done by the user who uses the telephone exchange, and expert knowledge and much labor are required.
On the other hand, at the time of introduction of a telephone exchange, a maintenance person can suggest an apparatus configuration. However, upon changing functions due to variations of conditions (e.g., an increase in traffic due to an increase in corporate scale after the beginning of use, required units are added based upon experience in response to the user's request.
To solve this problem, a user management scheme is adopted. That is, users are listed up to periodically confirm their states, thus estimating the potential extension demand. Upon practicing a unit extension suggestion, propriety is confirmed by user follow after introduction.
However, with this method, although laborsaving is achieved due to digital user information, negotiations with actual users are required, and required man power is not so small. After practice of the unit extension suggestion, that suggestion may even prove to be inappropriate.